A Night in the Graveyard
by BistaUss
Summary: Robyn thought it would be a typical night of patrol. I own nothing but a few Buffy DVDs and a passion for blond British vampires.


**a/n: so, the interesting thing behind this is that it's a fanfiction of a fanfiction. this is an AU fic from a series my sister and i have been writing for the past few years. (and i say "my sister and i", really it's her brainchild that i just help *hinder* with as much as i can) if that series ever gets finished and posted, you should give it a read. but this is just a little twist on how Robyn meets the man (or, vampire, i should say) of her dreams. :D**

**usual disclaimers apply: Robyn's the only one i own, hopefully Joss Whedon doesn't decide to sue me O.o**

* * *

The vampire exploded in a cloud of dust, and Robyn brushed a bit of it off her shirt.

"Not as tough as you looked, were you?" the Slayer muttered, stuffing her stake into the back pocket of her jeans. She continued her patrol of the graveyard, wondering if there would be any more surprises. Five vamps in one night was just pushing it. She checked her watch and sighed. It was four a.m. Normally, she wouldn't stay out until dawn, but this morning it seemed that might be necessary. As always, she was glad for her mostly stress free job at the bookstore. She often showed up to work sleep deprived and hadn't been fired yet.

With another resigned sigh, she moved towards a haphazard cluster of headstones and crypts, feeling the graveyard with the senses gifted to her by her calling. Minutes passed without anything making itself known. Then, as she moved past a small group of headstones, a tingle ran down her spine. Another vampire was nearby. Retrieving her stake, Robyn looked around, trying to spot it, but she saw nothing. Tired of games, she threw caution to the wind.

"I know you're out there," she called. "Even if I can't see you. Come out and fight me, if you've got the balls."

"And if I don't want to fight you?"

Robyn was surprised to have received an answer instead of a direct attack, but responded anyway. "Then I'd call you chicken."

"Well," the voice chuckled, "I'm certainly not a chicken."

A figure stepped into view from behind the crypt ahead of her. He was tall, his pale skin and platinum blond hair standing in stark contrast to the blood red shirt and black leather duster he wore. He was standing quite casually, hands in his pockets, as he surveyed Robyn. She wasn't fooled by his face, though it caught her a little off guard. Most vampires didn't bother with the human façade when they faced her.

"Been watchin' you, Slayer," he said. "You're good. Better than most I've seen."

"Thanks ever so much," Robyn replied sarcastically. "Best part of my night, getting complimented by a dead man."

The vampire was grinning at her. "A compliment's a compliment, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't take compliments from the evil undead."

He winced theatrically. "That's a bit harsh, love. You don't even know me."

"I don't have to know you," Robyn retorted. "You're a vampire, I'm the Slayer. That's all I need to know."

Without further ado, she rushed him. He sidestepped, but she'd anticipated that, so she quickly corrected herself and spun to face him. She landed a kick to his stomach, and as he doubled over, she aimed another kick at his head. It hit home and his body arched back. She seized the opening and thrust forward with her stake. Shockingly, his hand closed over her wrist and stopped her progress. Before she could react, his other hand caught her throat. He wasn't squeezing, merely holding her steady as he straightened up and met her gaze.

"Now look," he said firmly. "I said that I don't want to fight you, and I meant it. If I really wanted to, I could snap your neck right now. However." He released her with a slight push, forcing her to take a few steps back. He took one backwards step himself and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no desire to hurt you, Slayer."

A few moments passed, during which Robyn could only stare into his ice blue eyes. Finally, she choked out a single word: "Why?"

The vampire was smiling again. "It's a bit of a story, but the main point is that we're on the same side."

Robyn shook her head, confused. "Listen here, vamp-"

"Spike."

"Huh?"

"The name isn't vampire, it's Spike."

Robyn let out a snort. "Okay, Spike. I'm not positive what you're babbling about, but-"

"I have a soul."

"Would you stop interrupting? I'm trying to-" Robyn stopped speaking abruptly. "What did you just say?"

"I said," Spike replied slowly, "That I have a soul." That smirk that never seemed to really leave his face was out in full again. "Oh, I used to be a right terror, but these days I fight for the forces off all things good, and shiny. A fallen man seeking a chance at redemption-"

"Oh, shut up," Robyn said, smiling slightly in spite of herself. While this was something she'd heard rumors of, she'd never actually met a souled vampire. She wasn't positive yet, but Spike had already had his chance to kill her, and he hadn't. She moved to the nearest headstone and sat down. "A soul?" she inquired.

Spike nodded, taking a few steps toward her but keeping a fair amount of space between them. "Bit worse from the lack of use, but I've gotten back into the swing of having it."

"How long?"

"Have I had it back?" Robyn nodded. "Two years. Nearly drove me off the bloody deep end those first few months. See, I've been a vampire for a good while. Lots of misdeeds to all come crashing down at once." A flicker of the first serious emotion Robyn had seen him show crossed his face, and she was startled to realize that it was pain.

"How did it happen?" she asked. "I've read about spells that can restore a soul. Did someone cast a spell on you?"

Spike chuckled. "No, I did this to myself." Robyn raised her eyebrows. "Unintentionally," Spike added. He moved to the headstone next to hers, closing most of the distance between them, and sat down facing her. "See, a few years back, I got nabbed by a government agency that went and implanted this chip in my head. It made it impossible for me to kill humans, and soddin' painful to even hurt them. After dealing with that for a year or so, I tracked down a mighty powerful demon. Asked him to make me what I used to be." Another wry chuckle escaped him. "I meant for him to stop the effects of the chip, but he restored my soul."

"He took you literally," Robyn stated, her eyes wide.

"Too right he did," Spike agreed. "The magic involved did nullify the chip, ironically enough. So there I was, stuck with the memory of all my past victims, and all the remorse that a soul entails."

"It must have been horrible," Robyn said softly.

"Words can't describe it, love," Spike replied. "But, short of killing myself, I was gonna have to deal with it. Even crazy and guilt ridden, I like this world a bit too much to take myself out of the picture on purpose. So, I managed to get past the crazy stage and figured I could try and do some good. Now I'm on the same side you are."

Robyn looked down at the stake she still held and rolled it between her hands. "That's quite a story," she said. "I'm not entirely sure I believe you yet, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." She looked up at him with a grin. "Besides, I could so take you."

Spike laughed. "Oh, please! I had you at my mercy earlier, Slayer."

"That's what you think," Robyn said slyly. She started to add more about the foolproof backup plan she'd had all along, when a large yawn interrupted her speech. She checked her watch. Nearly an hour had passed, she realized with a start. "I'd better get home," she muttered, hopping off the headstone. "I've got work in two hours." She looked over at Spike, who had also gotten to his feet. "Shouldn't you be heading home too? The sun'll be up soon."

"S'pose I should," Spike replied.

Robyn placed her stake in her pocket and turned to leave, moving closer to the crypt as she wound her way around the headstones. "It's been lovely talking with you, Spike," she said.

"Just a second, Slayer," he called. As Robyn turned to face him again, he collided with her and she ended up with her back pressed against the wall of the crypt. She began to speak, but the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. She froze with shock for several seconds. She wasn't certain how it happened, but when his tongue gently brushed her lips, she was kissing him back. Her arms snaked around his neck even as his encircled her waist, pressing their bodies together. One of her hands moved up his neck and into his hair, which she found surprisingly soft. Spike pulled her lower lip between his teeth and nibbled, eliciting a soft moan from the back of her throat. His hands slid slowly up her back, pulling their bodies even closer, before running his hands down to rest on her hips and pulling his head back slightly.

"You never did tell me your name, love," he whispered against her lips, causing a small shiver to run through her.

"Robyn," she breathed.

Spike kissed her softly once more, then extricated himself from their embrace. "It's very good to meet you, Robyn," he said with a smile. "I'll see you soon." With that, he disappeared as only a vampire could.

Robyn leaned against the crypt wall for a few minutes, catching her breath. The fact that she'd just kissed a vampire didn't seem as crazy as it probably should. The fact that she had thoroughly enjoyed kissing a vampire should have been even crazier. A smile crept across her face as the craziest thought of all occurred to her. She hoped Spike would be true to his word and she would indeed see him soon.

* * *

**reviews make my muse do a happy dance! and when my muse is happy, more fics get written! :D**

**-BistaUss  
**


End file.
